Going the Distance
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Lyndel can't sword fight, shoot an arrow, or throw a dagger...but she can deliver a mean right hook. she wants to believe she's no damsel in distress in need of saving, but they never said damsel's can't be swept off their feet... POC
1. Default Chapter

**Okay, this is my first Peter Pan fanfiction, but most certainly not my first fanfiction at all. but i might be a little shaky with a new topic getting the character's personality all straight, but i've read a bunch of these fanfictions so i'm hoping it won't take me long to get in the groove of this. this chapter is pretty short and i'll try to update by tonight or at least start typing up a new chapter tonight and update tomorrow. hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, but i do own Lyndel!

Ah, now tis the time for my silly introduction of characters. It's based on Disney's Peter Pan and the main character in this story is named Lyndel (Lynn-del) and she can't remember her last name. she's a modern day girl but had been taken aboard the Jolly Rodger by force, but she had no idea why anyone would want to kidnap her. She had absolutely nothing to her name, her parents were dead, she was sixteen and living in an orphanage, though when she was kidnapped she was out by the docks looking out to the east where America sat, even if she couldn't see it. She's got a fiery spirit and hates being treated like the basic Damsel in Distress, she can protect herself, well that's what she likes to think. Though she's tough as nails on the outside, she really can be quite the baby. If you push her the wrong way or say something she can kick your ass, but she can be the sweetest thing you've ever met and loves children. She's got a natural, innocent but shocking beauty but don't let that fool you now. She has long auburn hair with a nice bouncy volume to it. It's not straight but has one wave mid way and then at the very bottom her hair curls upright in a single curl, and it's pulled back a little with a yellow ribbon. She has cobalt blue eyes and pale creamy skin. She's petite but still has a very curvaceous figure. What her usually attire will be unless I say otherwise is a fitting, light yellow t that shows her midriff and an off-white tattered skirt that goes a little past her knees but she's able to move around in it. She can't sword fight or shoot an arrow, but she can deliver a mean right hook.

Well with all that said and done, let's get started!

* * *

Lyndel scowled. Well, she always scowled; I mean who really like mopping a forever tarnished deck? Just imagine, what a pain in the ass it would be to know that no matter how hard or how much you scrub it will never be clean, "An yet here I am, cleaning the same deck and this still god damn spot continues to taunt me every damn day!" she fussed, "One of these days I'm gonna impale Hook with that hook of his…..now if I could only think of how I am to do that." She mused, and snickering evilly at how much she would truly enjoy sticking him.

Her legs were suddenly kicked out from under her and she hit the ground with a thud, "quit yer laughin' wench and get ta werk." She rubbed her backside and scowled at the back of bill jukes head, mumbling very unladylike words, and then continued mopping.

* * *

"So…..Board," Peter said flatly, his fairy companion chiming in agreement. The sun was nearly set and Peter had been sitting around all day. It was not very often for the Never-boy to be board, and as you can guess he was not very happy with it. It was silent for a moment when he pondered out loud, "Hook has been awfully quite. Perhaps we can go do some snooping around, find out what he's up too?" peter suggested excitedly. Tinkerbelle jingled happily and they took off in direction for the Jolly Rodger.

* * *

The sun had set and her annoying work had gone with it. She collapsed onto her hammock and smiled happy that she could relax. She stood up and headed to a circular window, which she could easily fit through. But the problem with that plan was the water below it. She frowned down at it; she couldn't swim. She sighed and looked out longingly at the jungle scenery that was only but perhaps a mile and a half away. The only way she'd ever be in that lush and beautiful land was in her dreams. She smiled a little at this. She'd often have a dream, even before she was taken to Neverland. This dream always gave her confidence and hope that she would be able to get off this ship and to the island if she was strong. She closed her eyes and let the breeze blow around the front of her face softly, making her miss a small ball of light and a shadow near.

Peter flew and flattened himself against the side of the ship ready to fly up a bit more to look into Captain Hook's window, when suddenly a soft, and angelic voice filled his ears.

_"I have often dreamed,_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there…..someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I…..belong,"_

The song and the voice which sung it entranced him as he conspicuously flew closer to where the voice was coming from and saw a very angelic face suiting the very angelic voice, 'Who is she? I've never seen her before…..' he thought as she began to sing again,

_"I am on my way_

_I can go the distance!_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong!_

_I will face the odds_

_I can go the distance!_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To find where I…..belong."_

Lyndel folded her arms over the window and laid her head in them, sighing and closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt the wind stop and she felt as if something…..or someone…..

Lyndel was caught of guard when she saw in front of her a boy! Well, perhaps not a boy but a teen of about 16. At once she knew who it was for there was only one person that could fly. Peter Pan. She had never seen him before, nor had she seen a boy her age at all for quite a while. He himself had a slight bit of shock but shook it off and smiled, "Hello, there. Who are you?"

She stared at him blankly and said in monotone, "You come to my window and ask me who I am?"

His smile now went from friendly to cocky, "well I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Only because Hook talks about you all day," she replied annoyedly, at both Peter's arrogantness(a/n: not a word I know, but my story so deal! Lol) and the thought of Hook's obsession that couldn't be healthy.

Peter randomly stated, "You have a beautiful voice," taking both Lyndel and Tinkerbelle off guard, and making Lyndel blush. Tinkerbelle was shocked for a different reason other than it being random. Peter Pan did not compliment anyone but himself.

"Thank you," Lyndel replied meekly.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me your name then?" Peter Pan inquired.

"Lyndel."

"Lyndel," he repeated as if inspecting it and making sure it was worthy for it to come out of his mouth. He snapped out of whatever he was thinking and smiled excitedly at her, "Lyndel come with me! You must meet the lost boys! Surely you cannot like it here?"

His randomness was started to make her head spin and then she answered, "I'm insulted you even asked that." She said and then stepped back and very unsure.

"Lyndel, you shouldn't have anything to think about. Come, you could be the Lost Boys' mother! Or even become a Lost Girl! You could sing for them, play with them—

She cut him off, realization hitting her, "Wait…..Lost Boys as in, little children!"

"…..Yes….." she flew to the window and grasped his hand and huge smile on her face.

"Lead the way!" Peter beamed and he helped her out of the small window, fascinated that she could fit through and cradled her Bridal style and flew off. He couldn't help thinking how warm she felt and how he felt that if he held too tight she might break in half. They reached Hangman's Tree and he dropped her in and she screamed a little and he jumped in after her, only when he was about to hit the floor he flew up. He saw Lyndel lying spread eagle on the floor, an irritated look on her face and she stuck out her bottom lip and let out some hair, to blow a strand of hair out of her face. He chuckled.

Lyndel sat up and saw six boys now staring at her. They looked at her to Peter; then her again, and then Peter. Then all at once:

"Oh look! It's a girl! Are you our new mother?"

"Why are you dressed like that? Is that what you girls are sleeping in nowadays?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you know stories?"

"You're not going to give us medicine are you?"

She stood up and brushed herself off casually and answered the questions, " I suppose I could be, I'm dressed like this because it's all I have been given so yes I do sleep in it, I'm 16, yes I know stories, and if the occasion calls for it I suppose I have to give you medicine."

Cheers and chatters broke out amongst the boys and then Peter silenced them, "Alright Boys, introduce yourselves then be off to bed, I'm sure Lyndel is tired."

"Lyndel," the six said simultaneously just as Peter had. One in Fox skin stepped forward and bowed.

"I'm slightly."

"Hello slightly."

A larger boy in a bear cubs skin stepped forward, "I'm Cubbie."

"Pleasure to meet you."

A semi-shorter boy than slightly stepped forward in a rabbits skin, "I'm Nibs."

"Nice to meet you."

Two identical twins stepped forward in raccoon skins, "we're the twins." They said in unison. She smiled.

"Hello there."

A small boy cam forward in a skunk's skin, "I'm Tootles." He said meekly.

She smiled lovingly at him, "Hello Tootles."

They all bowed in unison and then scurried off to their rooms, leaving Peter and Lyndel. Oh! And a near by Tinkerbelle.

"Just walk straight ahead," Peter began, "It's my room. You can stay in there, I'll sleep in my hammock."

Lyndel frowned, "That doesn't sound fair—

Peter vigorously shook his head, "I don't mind. Besides, I plan on taking you on a tour of the whole island tomorrow, and I'll tell the boys make some changes to the tree to make your room. It's a very large tree so there's plenty of room."

"Thank you Peter," she nodded and said goodnight and walked through the bearskin. She saw the huge bed and laid down and sighed contently. She had not slept on a bed in so long. She fell asleep in moments.

**so how was it? i would like at least 2 reviews before i update to know SOMEONE is reading it. please do!**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: don't own Peter pan character's. AH! i forgot to disclaim the song from last chapter1 i don't own, Go the Distance from Hercules. nor do i own a dream is a wish your heart makes from Cinderella. lol, i know i'mma loser for using a bunch of disney songs but i love 'em! besides, they suit this fic lol. **

enjoy!

* * *

Lyndel sighed as she stretched lazily underneath the fur covers of Peter's king size bed. Then she realized she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to see six pairs staring back at her.

"Ah!" she yelped as she pulled the covers up instinctively.

"Ah!" they all yelled back. They all stared at each other for a few moments before she arched a brow.

"Um, this isn't going to be a normal routine is it?"

They boys looked at each other and looked back at her shaking their heads, "No."

She smiled, "Good. Now, where's Peter? He said he was going to take me on a tour of the island today."

"Oh," slightly began, "He went to spy on Cap'n Hook, to see if he's noticed you're gone or something like that. But you can't go touring without breakfast Lyndel-lady!"

The boys lead her out and she the best breakfast she's had in a long time, and shortly after the boys were asking her what it was like to work on Hook's ship.

"Oh, it was awful! All I ever did was sweep, dust, mop, scrub. It was terrible. The only thing I ever had to look forward to was dreaming, but I guess all my dreaming has paid off!" she smiled brightly.

"What do you mean?" Cubbie asked.

"Well, I don't have to dream anymore, now that I'm here."

"But what does dreaming have to do with coming here?" the twins asked together.

She looked at the boys confused, "Don't you know what a dream is?"

They looked at each other to see if anyone knew the answer and then looked back at her, shaking their heads slowly. She smiled sweetly as she picked up tootles and sat him in her lap.

"Well, then let me tell you," she announced.

Peter came in but the boys did not notice nor did Lyndel. He was about to speak up when Lyndel had started to sing. He flew up to a high shelf like branch and stared down to listen:

_"A dream_

_Is a wish_

_Your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams_

_You will lose_

_Your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for_

_You keep_

_Have faith in your dreams_

_And someday_

_Your rainbow will come_

_Smiling though_

_No matter how_

_Your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dreams that you wish_

_Will come true."_

"Gosh," Cubbie started, "That was really pretty Lyndel-lady."

She blushed and the boys all agreed with Cubbie.

"Will you sing us another?" Nibs asked.

"Another time, but as soon as Peter arrives—

"He already has," Peter declared as he swooped down and getting a shriek of surprise from Lyndel.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" she yelled still in shock, and Peter simply replied with a cocky grin before addressing the boys.

"Ok, we'll be gone all day so I want you to adjust this tree and give her a nice room. Maybe somehow build it above mine so she can have a view of the bay and Neverland." The boys nodded and rushed out to gather supplies while Peter scooped Lyndel up before she could even react and flew out.

"Peter slow down! I thought this was going to be a tour!" she exclaimed before she looked down and saw they were over a lagoon. Her eyes widened, "Fly away hurry!"

This confused Peter, and he shook his head to rid it away, "But you just said…..why don't you wanna go to the lagoon?"

"First of all, I would here pirates talking all the time about how they drown people and don't like girls, and two…..I can't swim."

"I won't let you fall or get drowned."

Lyndel scowled, "I_don't_ need you to save and protect me peter. I am so very grateful for getting me off that ship but I can take care of myself," she declared as they lowered to the forest ground. They're feet touched the earth and Peter raised an eyebrow.

He asked challengingly, "Oh yah? Can you wield a sword?"

"Well…..no."

"Can you shoot and arrow?"

"No but—

"Can you throw a dagger?"

"Yes!" she said.

He looked at her skeptically, "at an aimed target?"

Her head dropped, "No."

"Then what, oh might lady, can you do?"

She stood up in a stance and bobbed her weight from one foot to the other in a sideways stance, "Put 'em up!"

"Come again?" he asked a bit baffled.

She brought her fists up, "C'mon you panty hosed ninny! Put 'em up!"

His face reddened in anger, "Ninny! How can I be a ninny if I don't what exactly you're trying to do! Is this your brilliant way of protecting yourself? Confusing your enemy and distracting him by looking like an idiot?" she swung at him and he bearly dodged it, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Boxing! I'm may be small but I pack a punch," she swung again but Peter caught it and smiled smugly.

"Oh really? And what might you do now, Lynn?"

"This!" she knocked her head against his. While his guard was down she took an upper cut swing but he caught it again.

"Stop! I get your point! Sheesh! Let's go over to the lagoon now." He said quite frustrated and befuddled.

"Wait! What about…"

"Well since you don't want me to help you I suppose you can box your way out of the water," he snidely remarked. She scowled at the back of his head and huffed.

"Look, I'm no basic **D.I.D.** is all. There's nothing wrong with that," she stated.

He turned to her confused, "**D.I.D.**?"

She sighed, "Damsel in Distress?"

"Oh. Well you know, there's nothing wrong WITH being a damsel in distress."

"Yes there is! There is no way I'm going to let myself be one of those girls who get rescued by they're night and shinning armor, and I'm not going to the lagoon!"

Peter scowled, "Fine! But I am." He turned swiftly around acting like the little stubborn boy he was.

Lyndel scowled back, "Fine!" she turned on her heel acting like the stubborn teenage girl she was.

* * *

Lyndel stopped through the forest muttering to herself when she crashed into someone. She looked up and saw a grim, blank face of an Indian, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized and started to walk away when she found she was surrounded by several Indians with sharp spears pointing at her.

"You, walk like pirate," drown the man she crashed into and she was suddenly seized, "Pirates we kill." Her eyes widened in horror.

"Mother Fletch am I in trouble now," she stated the obvious.

* * *

Peter was down at the lagoon glaring at nothing. The mermaids were trying to cheer him up, flirting all the way when suddenly they gathered and chatted excitedly amongst themselves. Now peter did not like not being part of a secret so he eagerly asked, "What? What is it!"

"The Indians have captured a pirate and are going to burn it at the stake! How exciting!" Peter's bronze tanned face paled as he shot up in the air and headed for the Indian camp.

* * *

She hadn't even fought back a scream when she felt her flesh begin to burn. Tears were streaming down her face. She had heard cheering and bitterly thought of her dream, 'well I guess this is goodbye. Just wish I had someone to say goodbye too.' She felt consciousness leaving her and knew this was it.

* * *

Lyndel moaned as something cool was dabbing her face. She scrunched her brow and lightly opened her eyes, to find the face a pretty Native American.

"Oh good," the Indian began softly but cheerfully with a smile, "You are awake."

"Yes, it appears I am, but how…..how is that possible?"

"Little Flying Eagle saved you," (a/n: I got that from a story so if you've read it I don't own it! It belongs to the person whose story it was in. If someone knows the story please tell me so I can tell the author! But then again it might be the actual name they use, but I've never seen the first Disney movie…..just the second hehe)

"An eagle saved me? Now I've heard everything," the Indian giggled, and it comforted Lyndel somehow.

"No, no. It was not an eagle! Forgive me, but that is the Pan's tribal name here."

"Peter? Peter saved me?"

"Sorry if I broke your '**Anti-D.I.D.**' streak. We Panty Hosed Ninny's don't ordinarily just let friends burn at the stake," a voice rang from the entrance of the tee pee. The two looked over and Lyndel's eyes softened when she saw Peter's hands and wrists bandaged. He was at the foot of the bed, that same cocky smile on his face, but his eyes showed deep concern.

Lyndel looked to the girl, "Do you think I can stand?"

The girl replied a bit worried, "I do not know, but if you think you're strong enough….." Lyndel nodded and stood up a bit shaky, the girl and peter both taking a step forward towards her just in case she stumbled. She gained her balance and stared at Peter who was now two feet away looking at her a bit concerned. In an instant she threw her arms around Peter's neck and hugged him. His eye's widened and his face had a small tinge of pink before he lightly hugged her back, not wanting to irritate his burnt hands.

"Thank you," she whispered whole heartedly.

He smiled into her hair, "You're Welcome Lynn," he pulled away, "Well let's go—

"Wait!" Lyndel interrupted before turning to the girl, "What is your name?"

"Princess Tiger Lily."

Lyndel bowed, "Thank you so much Princess Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily blushed, "Oh my! You are most certainly no pirate," she smiled and began, "Are you to stay here permanently?"

"Well yes, I have no where else to go,"

"Wonderful! Oh you must have a tribal ceremony! It is the least we can do! And if you are to stay, we would be honored to welcome you as part of our tribe and family!"

"That's a great idea!" Peter exclaimed, "When should it be held?"

"I'd say in two nights!"

"Oh," Lyndel cut in, "No, I couldn't…..it's so nice of you but I don't think I'm wor—

"Nonsense!" Tiger Lily interjected, "Two nights and it is final! And Peter, you cannot fly her home with your hands burnt so badly. I suggest you walk," she said sternly. Peter nodded annoyed, and Lyndel said her thanks again and they began to walk out.

* * *

They walked there in silence and slid down the slid and saw ahead of them where Peter's room used to be. In place there was a dark tunnel that seemed to head downward. Peter was confused, surely this was not her new room, and where was his!

"Lost Boys! Fall in!" The boys tumbled through and stood in straight line, "Where are our rooms!" Slightly stepped forward.

"Father, if you look up you shall see…..a perch if you will that leads to your room. There are ladder steps engraved into the tree leading up for people who can't fly to get up there. Let us go up shall we!"

They climbed up and peter flew up and it looked just like his old room only there was a perch on the right side where he could fly out there, but it had a mossy curtain that you could shut to keep the light out and to make the room hidden from the outside more than it was. It was quite high up.

"Splendid boys! But…..where is Lyndel's?"

"we'll have to climb down again," they all did and head to the far right and now stood in front of a rope ladder that Peter and Lyndel had not noticed, "Up we go!" to get into her room there was a door you had to push up, and when they were all up nibs kicked it shut, "A girl must have a lot of privacy," Slightly stated matter-of-factly as he described the room. The bed was to the left and to the right there was a closet type place where, at some point they supposed she would have others, her clothes would go. Then straight ahead she had a balcony and a mossy curtain as well. They went out to the balcony and her view was breath taking. It was up in the trees and the view was in a large gap between tree branches and through them you saw the ocean and the bay, as Peter had suggested, "Now, on your balcony we strung a flower bearing vine and the flowers bloom every morning so you'll always have flowers when you wake up. and to your left there's Peter's little perch balcony for himself, since we figured he would have the patience to fly down and fly up to your room. Now Peter, we also figured that you would need a balcony since you'll be flying in and out but also you just didn't seem like the leaning over type, but leaning against type if you ask me," slightly said but was engulfed in a huge hug along with all the others.

"Oh thank you boys! This is beautiful! I couldn't have asked for a better room!" Lyndel squealed, "Now, let's eat. And after wards I'll tell you of how I was almost burned at the stake!" she received all sorts of questions for this but she shushed them and headed down for dinner.

**well? what do you think? it will get better i promise! lol mother fletch. i love Shreck. gah i don't that either. lol later on she may say some things but she's not a wanna be ganster! lol she's just modern is all. but that's not coming up for a few chapters. please R&R! thankies! love ya!**


End file.
